The present embodiments relate to a directional coupler.
The directional coupler is a component appertaining to radio-frequency technology. Planar directional couplers, for example, are used. The requirements made of the coupling attenuation, the directivity factor and other parameters may be fulfilled only by an individual design. The directional couplers may be used for measurement purposes or for other purposes (e.g., in a magnetic resonance tomograph used to generate images of the human or animal body using nuclear spin effects in a high magnetic field). The terms conductive track and conductor track are used synonymously hereinafter.